


wtf fukase

by Copyrighted_trash



Category: Vocaloid, oliver copland - Fandom, zoofy
Genre: I am, M/M, but uhhhah, lord help me, not okay, uh, when i say oliver i dont mean OLIVER the software
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29838666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copyrighted_trash/pseuds/Copyrighted_trash
Summary: wtf fukase
Relationships: oliver copland/fukase
Comments: 2





	wtf fukase

oliver do not hat me pls im proabablr on cruscj

okay here we go

one day oliver was sad and sang lost ones weeping perfectly bc he felt tgar and fukase came and asked him if he ws okay and then he said no and they hugged for like a good 2.71 minutes and fukase said lers go mak you okay but oliver said seeing him made him better and they went to mmamsmdnbv but LUMi cmae n killed them bith bc this is PG-13


End file.
